


Spoiled Rotten

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [19]
Category: Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Begging, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dave unfolded his arms and slid his hands into his pockets, using it as a bold tactic to push his jeans down just a little bit to reveal a sliver of skin. Kirk's eyes were drawn to the action, immediately drinking in the sight of Dave's happy trail disappearing into the hem of his pants. Kirk glanced up and saw that Dave's expression had also changed. His eyes were hooded, lips pushed out slightly to give himself that pouty look, and he shook his hair out of his face briefly. Not only that, but Dave was making a conscious effort to show off his muscles too by way of seducing Kirk further.





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> The story no one wanted but I still wrote it cus I'm always thirsty for Kirk/Dave fic (seriously people, please write more fic of best boi and mustard stain I'm **begging** you). 
> 
> Anyway, featuring Metallica era Dave and St. Anger Kirk because for some reason I need Kirk to be Dave's sugar daddy.

“Hey Kirk I'm gonna go hang with my friends, can I have my allowance early?” Dave asked in a bored tone.

Kirk looked up from the book he was reading and glanced over at the young man. Dave was hanging in the archway leading to the living room, dressed up in a pair of blue jeans and an old shirt full of holes. His hair was an orange wavy mess and you'd expect someone like him would be a little more presentable given the circumstances of their little arrangement, but Dave was an uncontrollable force all his own that did what he wanted. It's one of the reasons why Kirk was so attracted to Dave in the first place.

“Good afternoon to you too,” replied Kirk with an amused grin spreading across his face. He set his book down on the coffee table and sat back against the couch with his arms draped along backrest. “Why do you need it now?”

“I'm going to a show with my friends and I promised I'd pay their way,” Dave explained, crossing his arms together.

Dave was leaning against the wall with his hip cocked out to one side in a casual sort of stance. His hair was in his face and he had a disinterested expression to go along with his overall body language. His attitude was blaise and Kirk didn't miss the way Dave purposely flexed his biceps a little. When they first met Kirk didn't take Dave for the type of person to essentially sell himself for cash every now and again, but Dave was a poor kid and wasn't above bagging himself a sugar daddy if it meant free room and board.

“I just gave you your allowance last week,” Kirk pointed out, eyebrows arching up towards his hairline. “What happened to that?”

“I spent it all,” Dave admitted, still completely flat and devoid of any modicum of emotion.

It was almost as if Dave was purposely trying to distance himself away from their whole relationship, to make it seem like Dave was only in it for the money, but a part of Kirk wasn't fooled by that in the slightest. Sure, Kirk was twice Dave's age and Dave had the rest of his life still ahead of him, but Kirk knew Dave secretly enjoyed their relationship. Dave can deny it until the day he dies, and even mess around with guys his age all he wants in the process, but he loved the affection Kirk showered him in. He lived for the attention and being wanted by another person. The money was just one of the many perks that came along with it.

“I don't know,” Kirk said in an iffy sort of tone. “If I keep giving you more and more allowances, I might start to think you're a little spoiled.”

“Okay. Is there a way I can earn it?” Dave asked, switching up his posture.

Dave unfolded his arms and slid his hands into his pockets, using it as a bold tactic to push his jeans down just a little bit to reveal a sliver of skin. Kirk's eyes were drawn to the action, immediately drinking in the sight of Dave's happy trail disappearing into the hem of his pants. Kirk glanced up and saw that Dave's expression had also changed. His eyes were hooded, lips pushed out slightly to give himself that pouty look, and he shook his hair out of his face briefly. Not only that, but Dave was making a conscious effort to show off his muscles too by way of seducing Kirk further.

What Dave didn't realize or understand was that he didn't need to do all of this to get what he wanted. He didn't have to convince Kirk, but Kirk thoroughly enjoyed it regardless. Dave often portrayed himself as a brat or showing little interest in things, but that was part of his allure. Anyone else wouldn't have wasted their time or money, but Kirk could see past all of that. The older man's lips curled into a lighthearted smirk and he let out soft chuckle.

“You already know how to earn it, sweetheart. You just gotta get over here and ask real nice,” Kirk told him, further making his point by spreading his legs a little while still lounging back on the sofa.

“I'm kinda in a hurry,” Dave complained.

“You asked me what you could do to earn it and I told you,” Kirk reiterated.

“What if I promise to make it up to you later?” Dave bargained.

“I'm sorry, but you know that's not how this works. Can't have you taking advantage of me.”

“ _Ha!_ ” Dave barked out in irony.

“Something funny?” Kirk humored, aware that he had Dave cornered.

“Not at all,” Dave assured as the smirk vanished from his face.

“So what are you waiting for?” Kirk goaded.

Dave's face had flushed to a bright pink and his skin was so hot that it started to feel itchy. He saw the way Kirk parted his legs as if inviting him in and he didn't appreciate the way Kirk was basically blackmailing him into putting out. Then again, what else was new? Dave knew damn well what this relationship was all about and it certainly wasn't the first time he's done this either. He isn't sure why he's complaining and making such a big deal out of this. Maybe to keep up some façade they both knew was bullshit. Dave was more attached than he was letting on and he needed a way to discourage that.

The redhead let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes for good measure as he lazily dragged himself over towards Kirk. He crossed his arms once again, like that of a petulant child, and easily towered over Kirk who just sat there and smiled at him. He hated how cocky Kirk could get when he knew he had Dave beat, but loved it all the same. Dave didn't take orders very well and he refrained from being submissive in casual everyday life, but there was something about Kirk that made Dave want to obey and do everything he could to please the guy. He was kind and soft spoken, passionate about the things he loved, and it almost made Dave want to aspire to be like that too.

“ _Well?_ ”

Dave sighed again. “Can I please have my allowance?”

“ _May I?_ ” Kirk corrected.

“May I please have my allowance?” Dave repeated, coping a slight attitude that made Kirk very amused.

“You didn't say the magic word.”

“What? I said _please_.”

“The _other_ magic word,” Kirk stated, smiling up at the young man. “You know, the one I love so much.”

“Are you really gonna make me say it?” Dave bemoaned, feeling his insides cramp uncomfortably.

“That's completely up to you. Just depends on how badly you want the money,” said Kirk.

 _Oh, fuck you_ , Dave thought scathingly. Kirk knew how Dave felt about saying that word. On one hand it was taboo and exciting, but on the other it was embarrassing and shameful. Dave didn't like how it made his stomach knot up or how his blood seemed to rush south of his waist. Despite his prowess to be disobedient and talk back to people trying to tell him what to do, Dave found himself biting his tongue. He looked Kirk in the eyes, who was waiting expectantly, and relented his last little bit of dignity and control to beg properly this time.

“May I please have my allowance…” Dave repeated for the third time, before adding a low and timid, “ _...daddy_.”

Dave turned his head off to the side in shame when he saw the way Kirk grinned at him. He was like a proud parent, pleased by his kid for doing such a good job, and it made Dave feel weird. Not in a bad way, but the feeling was bizarre and confusing nonetheless. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't quite bring himself to look at Kirk afterwards. Kirk reached a hand out towards Dave and the ginger accepted the gesture despite the giddy, strange feeling he got. He was pulled closer to the older man, shuffling forward awkwardly, until he was standing between Kirk's parted knees.

“Of course you can!” Kirk enthused, smiling brightly at Dave who looked guilty. “You just gotta do something for daddy first.”

Dave was about to fall into Kirk's trap and ask what he had to do, what _else_ he needed him to do, but his unspoken question was answered when Kirk moved a hand down between his legs and started to grope at his erection. Dave should've figured as much. It's what he was preparing for when he asked how he could earn his allowance earlier than usual, but it still somehow managed to make Dave squirm. It might seem like Dave was uncomfortable from an outsider's perspective, but this was oddly exciting and satisfying in a way. To know that someone wanted him enough to pay for his time and affection. It was liberating.

Without further instruction, Dave dropped down to his knees in front of Kirk and braced his hands on the older man's thighs. He stared up at Kirk through his wavy bangs, holding eye contact for a brief moment before reaching for his fly. Kirk pat and caressed Dave's messy hair as the young man pulled his dick out and wrapped his long fingers around it to give it a firm stroke. A deep rumble made Kirk's chest vibrate, prompting Dave to glance up and gauge Kirk's reaction. He stroked it a few more times, pleased to see that his lover was already so excited by the prospect of having Dave put his mouth to use.

You could say Dave got lucky when he went out on the market to search for a sugar daddy. A lot of the men were either out of shape or just sketchy looking; the biggest sleaze balls you could imagine. But Kirk took care of himself, was kind, and had some interesting hobbies. He listened to good music and he respected Dave on a mutual level. There wasn't some weird power imbalance, except for maybe their sex life but even that was subjective. Dave felt comfortable and safe around Kirk for the most part. Aside from the awkwardness Dave still felt from saying _daddy_ , that is.

He wasn't disgusted as he leaned forward and went down on the older man. Quite the contrary, actually. It was exhilarating to know that Kirk's pleasure was completely at the mercy of Dave. Kirk was the boss, sure, but Dave was the one who really had the power. Most men would probably have given up on Dave after the first week, but Kirk got a kick out of Dave's attitude and worked around that. You could argue that Dave was a little more docile now that he was comfortable around Kirk, hence why it was so easy to get Dave to call him _daddy_ , but that was months of building up trust and comfort around each other.

Now, while Dave still feels slightly guilty for using the word _daddy_ , he has no issue with going to town on Kirk's dick. He sucked cock like his life depended on it, as it should be. He wasn't getting paid to be unenthusiastic or half assing his way through this relationship. Kirk was spending good money on him and it was up to Dave to do his best in pleasing the older guy. Besides, despite what people might think, he enjoyed it for the most part. It felt sleazy because he was being paid, but Dave genuinely didn't mind being with Kirk sexually. If Dave didn't need the cash, he could see himself having sex with Kirk just for fun.

But Dave tried to push that as far away from his mind as possible, seeing as how he had a more pressing matter to tend to at the moment. He had a hand wrapped around the base of Kirk's dick, twisting it up and down as he bobbed his head. He could feel Kirk thread his fingers through locks of his wavy strawberry blonde hair, unable to stop the shudder that worked its way through his shoulders. Dave liked being touched and caressed; though he prefers having his hair pulled, but this was nice too. It was just in Kirk's nature to be gentle and considerate with him, which Dave didn't mind at all. If he wanted it rough he could always ask for it, but this was just as well.

Kirk was pushing and brushing the hair out of Dave's face so he could watch his cock disappear into the ginger's mouth without hindrance. The sight alone was enough to turn Kirk on. Dave had his eyes closed, like he was off in his own world, but he was passionate in the way he moved his mouth and hand along Kirk's dick. The pace itself wasn't exactly vigorous, but it was a steady rhythm accompanied by the right amount of pressure and suction. Dave even did his best to go down as far as he could manage without gagging. Dave acted like he wasn't into it, but his enthusiasm said otherwise. Money be damned.

Dave worked his mouth over Kirk's dick, swirling his tongue along the underside for good measure. Kirk could feel Dave's throat flex as he swallowed every time saliva started to build up in his mouth. Dave had his free hand braced on top of Kirk's thigh, beckoning Kirk to lay his own hand on top of it in a loving gesture. The hand in Dave's hair moved and bobbed with the motion of Dave's head, not quite guiding but following as he pet the younger man. He preferred it if Dave moved at his own pace rather than forcing it despite what Dave might tell him.

It got to the point where Dave was beginning to drool all over Kirk's lap as spit started to seep out of the corners of Dave's mouth. The sounds of Dave sucking became more wet sounding and a toe curling _slurping_ noise was in tune with the soft moaning Dave was letting out. Dave's mouth seemed to vibrate from the undulation of sound as his lips slid up and down in a sloppy yet somehow coordinated cadence. And by now, the hand Dave had around the base of Kirk's cock had all but vanished, leaving nothing but Dave's mouth enclosing around his arousal. Kirk licked his lips and sank further into the couch.

“Daddy's good little boy,” Kirk praised, throbbing at the sight of Dave finally making eye contact as he gagged on Kirk's cock. “You keep that up and you'll earn your allowance.”

Dave detested the way Kirk's appraisal made him feel. His own cock gave an interested twitch inside of his tight blue jeans, causing him to readjust his kneeling stance on the floor. It didn't help that he was staring Kirk directly in the eyes either. Dave wasn't a huge fan of eye contact because it left him feeling anxious, but it was also a huge turn on for both of them. Dave persisted and pushed past his insecurities for the time being and deepthroated Kirk, slowly sliding his lips down the shaft until nothing was visible.

Kirk let out a gasp, making his abdomen flex from the sudden inhalation of breath. Kirk couldn't see it, but Dave was smirking around his mouthful. Dave’s stomach also lurched as he continued to gag each time he went down further than what he could take. His eyes didn't start to water, thankfully, but Kirk could feel Dave struggle a little. His throat was closing up on instinct and his mouth was pouring with drool. Even when Kirk tried to help Dave off of him, the young man would slap his hand away and push himself further. Kirk would be more worried, but if Dave was sure he could take it then he wouldn't bother. If anything, he admired the kid's dedication.

Eventually, through trial and error of relaxing his muscles, Dave was able to properly fit all of Kirk in his mouth. He still gave an involuntary gag initially, but he could keep his head for longer as he did these micro bobs. He did it in such a way where his whole mouth was around Kirk's cock but the tip of it was essentially fucking the back of his throat. The noises it produced were absolutely _filthy_ in comparison to the usual sounds Dave made while sucking cock. It was almost like Dave was choking himself on Kirk's dick, making these obscene guttural noises that sounded wet and sloppy, but his entire demeanor screamed otherwise.

Dave was gripping onto Kirk's thighs as he put his neck into it and started to build up momentum. Dave was going down on Kirk so fast and hard that it shook his hair free and fell in his face, obscuring the sight for a moment. Kirk was panting with how much passion Dave was putting into his blow job, coaxing his hips to flinch. Kirk brushed the hair out of Dave's face once again and got a load of the young man fucking his throat on Kirk's cock. It was like Dave was trying to suck the soul out of him. After a moment longer, Dave pulled off with the wettest pop, coughing slightly, as he finally came up for air for the first time since he started blowing Kirk.

He sounded like he was resuscitated after drowning; his coughs damp as he sucked in lungfuls of oxygen. It made Kirk's throat constrict uncomfortably just from the sound of it, but the _sight_ of Dave was even better. His lips were glistening with spit, pink and puffy from use, and he stared up at Kirk with this wanton expression like he was begging to be fucked; completely disheveled and panting. Dave's hand returned and started stroking Kirk's dick. His hand slid along it fluidly thanks to the copious amounts of saliva coating it.

“Are you gonna come for me, daddy?” Dave said after he caught his breath. “Come in my mouth,” Dave begged as he stuck his tongue out to tease the tip of Kirk's cock.

That coupled with the stroking and debauched expression Dave was giving him made Kirk want to come right then and there. Dave could tell by the way Kirk was breathing and how his erection throbbed within his hand. Kirk couldn't bring himself to respond because Dave immediately started jacking him off vigorously while the flat of his tongue remained out to capture Kirk's impending release. Kirk reached out and cupped a hand on the side of Dave's face, admiring his beauty as the young man begged for his come.

Kirk's hips raised off of the couch as he ground his feet into the carpeted floor below and pushed Dave's head down far enough so that the head of his dick would be engulfed between Dave's lips as he came. Dave latched onto the older man cock and felt each spurt of his climax as it coated the inside of his mouth. After he was done swallowing he pulled off of Kirk to lap up the remnants of come still clinging to Kirk's arousal, feeling the aftershocks of Kirk's orgasm pulsating within his grasp. Dave licked his lips clean and shot Kirk a pleased little smirk.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Dave said with a wink.

“Thank _you_ ,” Kirk chuckled breathlessly.

Dave got up from the floor as Kirk put himself away and fished out his wallet. He gave Dave his allowance like he promised and the ginger promptly stuck it in his pocket. He half expected Dave to revert back to his usual placid, stoic demeanor, but he was still staring at Kirk like he was waiting for more. Kirk's eyes briefly glanced down and he saw the young man's erection straining within his pants before looking back up.

“Hey daddy? Can I ask for another favor?” Dave inquired sweetly, forgetting all about the awkwardness of calling Kirk his _daddy_.

“Um, sure,” Kirk replied, mouth feeling slightly dry from the way Dave was staring at him.

Dave came up to Kirk and sat down on his lap with a leg on either side of Kirk's thighs. He laid his arms around Kirk's shoulders and neck and grinded himself against the older man like animal in heat.

“Can I borrow the car?” he asked. His cock was rock hard at this point and despite everything he did to distance himself from Kirk, he found himself wanting. “I'll do _anything_.”

Kirk swallowed. “I thought you said you were in a hurry?”

“I still got a little time to spare,” said Dave as he stuck a hand between them.

Dave groped at Kirk's, now spent, cock and coaxed life into once again as he humped and rode himself on the older man's lap. Dave didn't necessarily need Kirk's car, but he needed an excuse to disguise the fact that he was gagging for a fuck right about now. Whether or not Kirk could see through his bullshit didn't seem to matter because Kirk was shaking his head because he knew he couldn't say no to Dave either way.

“You are absolutely spoiled _rotten_ ,” Kirk regarded, laying his hands on Dave's waist as the younger man rocked back and forth.

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Dave remarked, smirking because he knew he had Kirk right where he wanted him.


End file.
